The Phoenix
by The Lone Dark Jedi
Summary: A Mega Crossover of HP, Marvel, Percy Jackson and Stargate. The Potters survive 10-31-81. A Lantean teenager arrives on Earth in the 1900s. The Potters must survive in this changing world and the Ancients must rise from the ashes of the Time War and the Wraith. All of this before Thanos can snap his fingers.
1. Chapter 1

The Phoenix Twins

How It all Begins

A/N So what is my goal with this story? That is an interesting question because at first I didn't have one. This is actually the Seventh Version of a story that I started writing. And the second that I've completed. Maybe I'll post the first, I'll decide it later. Anyway, while the main character is Harry Potter other characters gain a time as well. Why Harry? Because JKR left her books so open, that pretty much anything can be mixed with HP and it will still work.

So what is my goal? I started out putting down ideas I had for all six of the previous version of this and a few ideas from other stories that I have started on, and ended up with this. Until, finally I settled on an idea. I will say this now however; this story will NOT follow any cannon or origins of ANY default character you know. The plot of this story is from my own mind and not based on any of the universes I'm using. Also, because I am merging so many universes I have had to change the way different abilities and technologies work. Don't bother trying to correct me in reviews I am aware that they are different and I have taken what is usable and modified it for my needs in this story while trying to keep the characters true to form but allow them to change based on the new circumstances.

Special thanks to ShadowXV, The Modern Sorcerer, and Gategirl15747 for all their help. All 3 have contributed time, ideas and sanity into this story.

 **In this chapter you will see Stargate, Harry Potter, and Percy Jackson.**

((((8,100 BC))))

 **10,000 Years Ago / The Pegasus Galaxy / Athos**

A Lantean Named Solan

"Run, get to the Porta." I turned and saw a soldier yelling to the crowd of civilians while firing his rifle at the screeching darts above. "Everyone down!" Another soldier yelled. I ducked instinctively when I saw his uniform and covered my ears. Suddenly from overhead a massive thunderbolt crossed the sky. I shivered, feeling the energy raise the hairs on my arms and neck. The violent energy connecting with hundreds of darts and sent them all crashing into the ground.

I stood back up, the smell of ozone from the lightning bolts filling my nose, and continued running towards the Porta. Already I could hear the cries of the soldiers warning others of more darts heading down to the planet. All around me I could see the illusion of the Wraith trying to make me panic. I fought them off, but the Athosians around me weren't so lucky. "Ignore them," I told my friend. "If you panic you will simply make it easier for them to cull you."

"Easy for you to say. Not all of us have the advantage of being able to fight the Wraith in our minds." The Athosian sniped.

"You don't have to be able to read minds to fight them. You only must block them out. And you do that by ignoring them." The Athosian boy nodded and we continued running for the gate. Soon after, he and I got separated when we reached a group of Athosians who were heading for a cave system. I said goodbye to my friend and I finally reached the clearing where the Porta was located. More thunderbolts crossed the sky as I ran. Despite knowing that I was safe from them, I instinctively ducked when I felt the telepathic shout of an elemental charging a strike close by. Thunder rumbled, signifying a massive charge as clouds formed at an unnatural rate. Across the clearing in the distance I saw a terrifying sight. A Stratus class cruiser was in battle with a Hive Ship above a mountain. I quickly realized what they were doing and I ran to a tree and ducked down to wait.

The Bolt was massive and I watched in awe as it crossed the sky and struck the hive. I cheered as huge chunks of the hive started falling to the ground. In my joy, I added my own power to the storm front generating the lightning. My mind linked to the rest of people generating the storm. I felt drained almost immediately, i was not an elemental. Seconds later I had to drop out after only a few moments of adding my power. The Bolt died down seconds later and I watched as the hive listed to one side and started to fall from the sky.

As I realized the hive was falling I ran for the Porta. It was slow going, there were Wraith on the other side of the clearing guarding the gate and they were angry at what we had done to the hive. I had my own pistol and shot several Wraith and knocked down more with telekinesis.

Finally, I reached the gate and sent a call through asking for the shield to be lowered. I turned and fired another few shots from my pistol and jumped back. As I hit the event horizon I heard another thunderclap and saw a massive bolt of lightning arc down and hit the gate

It's ironic but true. No one has ever discovered how we remain conscious while in transit in the Astria Porta. There are a few nanoseconds where conscious is lost but while traveling between Portas consciousness remains. This is how I knew something was wrong. The transit between portas was too long for the trip to Atlantis. My second clue was that I suddenly flew out of the Astria Porta and hit a gray, very hard, floor made from concrete.

((((1981))))

 **New York**

"He's beautiful Sally." Poseidon said looking down at his newborn son.

"He looks a lot like you." Sally answered, tired beyond anything she could remember. Looking closer at her lover she saw deep concern on his face. "What's wrong?"

Poseidon ignored the question and asked, "What are you going to name him?"

Sally caught the change of subject but decided to answer his question, "Percy, I want him to have the same luck as Perseus. He's the only hero who had a happy ending, Perseus Achilles Jackson."

"Luck, strength, and the indomitable will of his mother. How can he not be lucky?" Poseidon said smiling tickling just under Percy's chin.

"You're avoiding the question." Sally interrupted staring at him with as much force as she could muster. Which at the moment, wasn't much.

Poseidon sighed knowing that Sally had a right to know, "Percy is very powerful. I expect him to learn how to use his powers at will early in his life." Poseidon's eyes closed and Sally was shocked to see a tear slide down his cheek. "Percy he is so powerful that even unknowing of his heritage he will he an irresistible target to monsters." He frowned as he saw the thought taking shape in Sally's mind. "I can see the thought forming in your mind. Staying close to a despicable human will not help you."

"What about my sister?" Poseidon looked at her questioningly, "Lily, she is a witch."

"You mean a mortal practitioner of magic?" He asked reaching out with his powers for a lingering trace of magic in Sally. Seconds later he found it and located Lily in England.

"Yes, she lives in England but i can't contact her. There house is under a fidelius charm."

Poseidon smiled knowing the vague details of the charm, "If you lived with her than you and Percy would be safe. Monsters can't bypass that charm and core magic wards are all painful for monsters to be near."

"Than why don't more people put up wards for demigods?"

"Envy, many of the core mages dislike demigods because on average a demigod is much more powerful than them. And there are very few demigods with core magic abilities. Normally they are just Demigods. As far as I know, there are only four core mage demigods on Earth."

"Ohh, how can I get into contact with Lily?"

"I can get in touch with her. I'll ask if you can move in with them. Don't worry about legal paperwork, I'll have it dealt with."

"Thank you Poseidon." Sally yawned and lay back into the bed. Quickly slipping into sleep. Poseidon watched her tenderly for a few minutes and rubbed her cheek before picking up his son. He smiled and traced Percy's nose. Percy started whimpering and Poseidon quickly summoned a bottle filled with milk from one of Hera's sacred cows and fed him. Once Percy was finished he lay him down with Sally and called a few water spirits to watch over them and vanished in a flash of light.

((((o))))

Poseidon appeared in front of the cottage in which James and Lily Potter lived. He smiled at the quaint house. He may not be a god of family, but he could see that the house was well cared for and very much a home not just a place where people lived. He went to the door, assumed his godly form, his trident resting in his hand leaning against his shoulder and knocked "Hello James and Lily Potter, may I enter? I come with news from Lily's sister, Sally Evans." Poseidon greeted politely waiting outside the house.

"Who are you?" James asked the guard chain holding the door shut part way. Poseidon could see the spells lacing the chain making it unbreakable and anchoring it to the door and wall. He nodded, appreciating the effort they put into defending the house.

"I am Poseidon, god of the Seas. Brother of Zeus, Hades, Hera, Hestia and Demeter." Poseidon loosened his aura and revealed part of his power to the Potters.

James stumbled backwards and stared, "Lord Poseidon, welcome to my home." Suddenly the door closed and James undid the locks on the door. The door opened completely and James bowed. "Please, will you enter?"

Poseidon nodded and stepped in; James led him to the sitting room. "Mrs. Potter, you are as lovely as your sister. Thank you for welcoming me into your home."

"Thank you. Sir?" She asked not sure how to respond to him. She bowed as best she could while holding her daughter.

Poseidon ignored the slight, Sally made the same mistake. He reached out with his power and felt the presence of the Potter daughter. The girl had only a small amount of magic; however, he could feel that she had vast untouched potential. He just couldn't tell what kind of potential not being familiar with it. Then he reached out and located another child, a boy. The boy however had great magical power that would only awaken and grow more as he grew. He smiled and said, "As I said, I am here with news of your sister, Sally. She has just given birth to my son, his name is Percy." Lily stared in shock, she knew Sally was pregnant but didn't know that Poseidon was the boy's father. "Percy is exceptionally powerful, even as a newborn. His power is greater than your own sons. And young Harry is very powerful for a wizard, as I'm sure you know."

Lily stuttered in shock but said, "Yes, I was suffering from magical overload while carrying them. Jean is a squib; it was just Harry's magic that was making me sick."

Poseidon started for a moment but wasn't to surprised, that much power that was expected based on what he felt from the boy now. "That is some impressive power. Thankfully the mothers of demigods don't have the risk of suffering from that." 'lucky' Lily thought and Poseidon smiled hearing the thought."Percy is so powerful that he will be attracting monsters long before he knows that he is a demigod. Percy and Sally will be lucky if they live to Percy's 3rd birthday." Lily paled. "I ask that you allow Sally to have a place with you here. The wards you have on your home will stop any monsters trying to find Percy."

James answered, "Lord Poseidon, we aren't in that safe a position either. A prophecy was made recently, and our son is one of the possible recipients. The Dark Lord Voldemort is targeting us; we have already defied him three times and escaped. I'm afraid that Sally and Percy would not be safe with us either."

Poseidon nodded already planning, "May Sally and Percy stay with you for a few days while I try to work something out for her?"

"Of course." Lily said and James nodded.

Poseidon nodded his thanks and James and Lily closed their eyes, Poseidon flashed away unaware that the potter daughter was watching him. As he flashed away Jean Potter's eyes flashed gold and a Phoenix formed inside her eyes. As Poseidon vanished he allowed his power to leak out. The radiant energy of his teleportation was sent directly into the wards protecting the Potters home, supercharging them to a level rarely reached in mortal wards. A short time later Poseidon would bring Sally and Percy to the Potters home.

James and Lily instantly realized that the wards were drastically stronger. And the realized that Poseidon had found a way to protect Sally and Percy.

((((o))))

When Voldemort arrived at the Potter's house he grinned in triumph. He examined the wards with his unique abilities almost laughed. The Potters were relying on the fidelius for keying people into the wards. If anyone knew the secret than they could bypass all the wards without restriction. "Fools, the complete fools." He said to himself, "Trusting their safety to such a pathetic wizard like Pettigrew."

Their plan was reasonably intelligent. He would never have suspected someone like Pettigrew. The Potters were powerful and intelligent, but they were foolish. Such a shame that a person could be both. They never required an oath from Peter beyond the one in the fidelius itself. Granted, Peter has now been cursed by the magic of the fidelius by betraying the secret to someone who means the Potters harm.

But that was not his problem. After tonight, Peter would have outlived his value.

Walking up to the door Voldemort blasted it open. "Lily, Sally, take the kids and go. Its him, I'll hold him off." Curious about the presence of a 'Sally', but more interested in his target. Voldemort blasted James back just as James cast a shield. The shield held but not against the second spell. Voldemort laughed as automated defenses came online and lions charged at him from the front and back. He laughed again and a shockwave of magic left him throwing the transfigured wood back. "Well done Potter, I have not felt such a challenge in a long time." A killing curse later and James was down.

Walking up the stairs, he dispelled the numerous enhancements on the way up. He grinned when he heard the frustrated shouts as Lily tried to activate portkeys and apparate. 'Foolish woman', he thought, 'Of course I have blocked that.'

Blasting the door open, he shielded the spells sent by Lily. He saw another woman comforting the children beside the crib, completely ignoring him. A mixture of admiration at her bravery and anger at her audacity filled him. summoning up his anger he banished Lily Potter against the wall and stuck her there. He wanted her to watch her sister, he assumed given their similar appearance, and children die.

"I would kill you now, but Severus wants you alive. And I always reward my loyal followers. Did you know that he was the one to point me towards you and told me the prophecy?" He told Lily, hate formed in her eyes and Voldemort laughed.

He turned to Sally, "Step aside woman." He said calmly, he could feel that she was a muggle so he didn't see the point in wasting magic against her just yet. Maybe Severus would like her.

"No." Defiance, fear, hate, and sorrow were clear to Lily and Voldemort, they could see it clearly on her face. Lily burned this into her mind, never to forget it. Watching Sally stand before Voldemort, knowing that she was going to die, made her feel ashamed of her own, to her own mind, cowardice.

He laughed a high and cold laugh. Off to the side Lily could tell that Sally was fulfilling the ritual she was going to use herself. Silent tears started falling, "You are brave, woman. Never before, has a muggle who knew who I am stood before me with your daring. Now, move or die."

"I would rather die. How could I look at myself in the mirror knowing that I saved my own life for those I love?"

"Your right, Avada Kedavra." He snarled, the green light touched Sally instantly. Pale green light spread across her body and she fell to the floor, dead.

A scream erupted from the girl in the crib. Voldemort stepped closer and examined the three children. One, the oldest boy was obviously the one he needed to kill. He was the only magical. 'How far the Potters have fallen.' He thought, thinking that the three children were all siblings.

Pointing his wand at the boy he intoned the killing curse. Pale green light spread across the boy and was reflected back. Shock filled his mind as the light hit him and was quickly replaced with agony of the highest order. His own magic ripping his soul from his body. Drawing on the last dregs of his sanity he fled to safety.

Lily watched as a wraith left the house. A small black mist tried to enter Harry but the golden shield shredded the mist. Lily found herself free and ran towards harry.

"Harry, baby are you ok?" she picked him up and pulled him close. He was wide awake and pulled at her hair and put some in his mouth. She smiled lightly and put him down. Checking on Percy and Jean, who was still crying, she found them ok.

Than she looked at Sally. She fell to her knees sobs rising in her throat. She gently kissed her cheek and whispered, "Thank you sister. I promise that Percy will always be safe and loved. I will raise him as my own, with the same love that I give Harry and Jean. He will never be left out and never forgotten. I'll never forget your sacrifice, I swear it." Her emotions having locked themselves away letting her think clearly.

Looking at the children, Harry was hugging Jean who was still sobbing. And Percy was lying at his back playing with a toy. He was only a few months old so she was sure he was fine.

Suddenly she remembered, "James." She whispered, casting a spell on the three to alert her if they weren't ok she ran downstairs. James was lying on his back, the remains of his fight scattered around him. "JAMES." she yelled, running to him and pulling his head onto her lap. "James, love, please talk to me!" She cried, adrenalin flooding her system again, causing tears to start anew.

Checking his pulse, she gasped in relief upon finding one. "Thank you, thank you, thank you." She whispered. "Enervate." She cast, James twitched and blinked his eyes for a moment before he passed out again. "ENEVERATE." She cast again, pushing even more power into the spell.

"Lily?" He whispered, waking up. "You ok? The kids, Sally?"

"The kids are ok. But Sally. She died, she completed the ritual I was working on. He banished me into the wall and stuck me there. I couldn't…"

"I'm sorry." He said trying to lift his arm up to touch her.

"I promised her that we would take care of Percy."

"And we will. We will treat him the same as Harry and Jean. There won't be a difference between them."

"Thank you. Can you stand?"

"I don't think so. Can you get me a Pepper up?"

"Yes, of course." She ran to the kitchen and grabbed the potion and fed it to James who was able to stand once the potion worked its effects. James stood up and picked up his wand. Slowly, and with Lily's help he went upstairs to see the children and Sally.

Lily cast the messenger patronus to Sirius and Dumbledore asking for their help. Side along apparating two infants at once was beyond foolish. Once that was off she started grabbing things essential to take with them to Hogwarts.

James was checking on the kids and readying Sally for transport. Percy, when he saw Sally, reached out for her. When she didn't move, he started crying and waving his hands out for her. "Hay, Percy, it's going to be ok. Come on, be good for Uncle James. Mama is sleeping." He said after picking Percy up. Summoning a bottle he set him back down. Jean was sleeping again and Harry was looking around.

"Da." He called reaching out. James smiled at Harry and ruffled his short stubby hair.

"Ya, Harry, I'm Da. You be a big boy for your sister and cousin ok?"

"Da." Harry said in response.

"Come on buddy, let's get you three down stairs." A quick charm and the crib was floating down the stairs to the living room. The nursery didn't look very safe. And he didn't want them to be looking at the dead body of Sally.

He was getting them set up in the Living room when, "BASTARD!" James heard Lily shout followed by the sounds of spell fire. James ran outside and found Lily flinging spells at Severus Snape. James went to his wife and cast a shield, until he heard Lily's next shout. "How dare you come here after sending Voldemort for us? How dare you ask for me to be spared to be your plaything?"

Snape tried to respond, but James hit him with a silencing charm when he was distracted by Lily. James started sending spells as well; simple nuisance spells as he did not have the energy to fling high level spells. The silencing spell wasn't much, but Snape's spells were visibly weaker, being high level spells that are meant to be verbal.

Severus sent a high-level spell and Lily shielded, the curse reflected off the shield and James and Lily heard a piercing cry coming from the living room. It was Harry. "HARRY." The parents cried.

Lily lost control of her magic and Snape was flung into the air. His body shattered against the unforgiving ground. His head slamming into the stone paved pathway with a sickening crack.

The two heard Sirius's motorbike and Lily ran into the house. James knew that Lily would see to Harry, he needed to get Sirius. "Sirius, over here." James yelled.

"James, you're ok!" Sirius cried and ran forward and pulled James into a hug.

"I am." James responded returning the embrace. "A bit tired, but I'm alive. So are the kids and Lily. But," He paused for a moment, finally relaxing enough for the emotions to hit, "Sally was killed by Voldemort."

"Damn It." Sirius yelled. He had been getting to know Sally he considered her a close friend. With a chance of becoming more. Sirius looked around and saw the signs of the recent battle, and Severus's dead body.

"What is Snape doing here?"

"He arrived soon after Voldemort was destroyed. Voldemort told Lily that Severus asked for her to be spared to become his plaything."

"That sniveling little…" Sirius became so angry that he lost the ability to speak.

"Come on, help us get to Hogwarts. Lily and I can't apparate all three of the kids."

"DON'T MOVE." They heard a voice call a few minutes later. They turned and saw Albus pointing his wand at the group. "Speak the password or die where you stand." His voice radiated power and authority; lightning seemed to crack around him. His white beard and hair were glowing.

"The night is darkest before the dawn. And that dawn will be red with the blood of the innocent." James replied.

"Beauty is temporary and will fade with age. But love will wax strong with time." Lily said.

"There is a light at the end of the tunnel. Though, the tunnel itself be black as the night." Sirius said last.

"And may the Phoenix song always bring love and joy. James, Lily I'm so glad to see you safe. Where is Sally?" He saw the children in the crib sleeping in the living room. Lily pointed behind the couch. Albus walked over and saw the sheet covered body.

"She…" Lily stated, tears falling again as the memories hit. "He bound me to the wall. Than he pointed his wand to Harry. But she moved between them. She completed the protection ritual for them."

"I'm so sorry Lily. She was a brave woman. An example for others to aspire to. I have seen hundreds of wizards flail at the sight of Voldemort. Yet your sister stood before him and defied him, showing courage I have rarely seen. But come, let's get you all to Hogwarts. I will take Sally."

"Thank you, Sir." Lily said removing herself from James's arms.

"It's fine Lily." He then looked at James who looked ready to fall over.

"Are you alright James?" Albus asked.

"Not really. I feel faint."

"Then you shouldn't apparate one of the babies. Taking them along an apparition is dangerous enough. That's why taking more than one is not recommended. But taking one while tired is, for the infant, fatal. I will take one to Hogwarts now. Than return for James. Lily and Sirius, remain with James and the other two."

"Thank you Professor. Take Harry now, please. Can you ask Madam Pomphrey to look at him?"

"Of course."

Minutes later Albus was back, in the space of a minute they were all at Hogwarts. James was being poked and prodded by Madam Pomphrey who had finished with Harry who was sleeping soundly in Sirius's arms. Lily was holding Percy and Jean was back asleep. Her face grimacing in pain every so often.

"Poppy, could you check on Jean?" Lily asked.

"Of course. Who is the boy you're holding?"

"He's my nephew. My sister, Sally, his mother, was killed tonight." Lily was too tired to cry now.

"I'm sorry dear. You look ready to pass out. Lie down and get some rest. I'll conjure up a crib for the babies." Poppy led Lily down and took Percy and lay him down. Lily was out before her head reached the pillow.

(A/N; As far as I'm concerned, Albus did go to Godric's Hollow that night. He did examine Harry himself at the scene. Than he had Hagrid take Harry to #4, while he acted to draw the Death Eaters away from the scene of the crime and attract attention elsewhere. Away from Harry.)

((((o))))

"SIRIUS BLACK, how dare you show your face here. HOW DARE YOU STEP FOOT IN THIS SCHOOL." The heavily accented voice of Minerva McGonagall echoed through the infirmary. James shot up and grabbed his wand pointing it towards the noise. The babies started crying and James spun to look at them causing him fell off his bed, fumbling for his glasses.

"What's going on?" Lily asked, her nightmare ridden night left her exhausted.

"Sirius was in here. How did you get past the wards?" She demanded, the tip of her wand glowing with suppressed power.

"Minnie, what's the problem with Sirius being here?"

"What do you mean, he betrayed you to HIM."

"No he didn't. We changed secret keepers, Peter was the one to hold the secret and Sirius was the decoy. Why would anyone reveal who the real secret keeper is, that's the whole point, a secret." James explained. Minerva lowered her wand.

"Very well, but I want Sirius to hand over his wand for now. I trust you James, and everything makes sense. But I want to hear this from Albus, I have no guarantee that you weren't confounded. Security, you understand."

James was about to protest but Lily cut him off, "James wait, Sirius I trust you and I know the truth. But, if we had practiced the vigilance Minnie is showing now, when we named Peter the secret keeper then we wouldn't have this problem."

"Sirius, for Minnie's peace of mind, please give her your wand. Just for now." Sirius obviously took this as an affront but nodded.

"That is unnecessary Sirius." Albus said stepping into the room, "I applaud your security measures Minerva, but Sirius is innocent of betraying the Potters." He said, then turned to James and Lily, "I hate to ask this of you so soon. But I must know what happened last night. May I have your memories?"

The two nodded and gave the memories. An hour later Barty Crouch Sr arrived at the school, "Aurors, arrest Sirius Black under suspicion of being a Death Eater and betraying an auror and his family to Voldemort." All the Aurors and the Potters flinched. "And finally, taking part in the death of Sally Evans."

"Wait a minute." James yelled, "All of that hinges on Sirius being able to have betray us. Sirius wasn't our secret keeper. That was Peter Pettigrew. Ask him under truth serum." He finished, "Sirius will you take veritaserum here and now?"

"Yes." Sirius replied, getting angry at being constantly questioned about his loyalties.

"Very well. You better be telling the truth, Black. Moody, restrain him to a chair and administer the potion."

Moody stomped forward and Sirius sat in a chair. A rope spell later, and Sirius was tied down. "Interrogation of Sirius Orion Black, Auror of the Ministry. Interrogator; Barty Crouch Sr, Head of the DMLE. Charges, conspiracy to commit murder of the Potter family. Accessory for the Murder of Sally Evans, the sister of Mrs. Lily Potter. Betrayal of a fellow Auror, one James Potter and his family to known enemies of the Ministry. Date, November 1st, 1981. The subject has willingly taken veritaserum and a flushing potion. Subject's blood has been tested for counter agents. Witnesses; Master Auror Alastor Moody, Chief Warlock Albus Dumbledore, Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts Minerva McGonagall. Questioning will commence." Crouch said allowing the dicta quill to record the beginning of the interrogation.

"What is your name?"

"Sirius Orion Black."

"Are you a member of the organization known to the public as Death Eaters?"

"No I am not."

"Are you loyal to the one known to the public as Voldemort, or commonly referred to as You-Know-Who?"

"No."

"Did you betray the Potters to Voldemort?"

"No"

"Were you the secret keeper for the fidelius charm on the Potters safe house when it was attacked?"

"No."

"Were you ever their secret keeper?"

"Yes."

"Did you reveal the secret to a death eater."

"Yes."

"Who?"

"Peter Pettigrew."

Barty tries to arrest Sirius immediately, only for Albus to quickly ask "Did you know that Peter was a death Eater?"

"No."

Barty then counters his own order, murmuring something about how he's been jumpy with all the raids and was acting on instinct.

"Explain what happened on the night of October 31st until your arrival at Hogwarts." Barty orders.

"I had been feeling uneasy all day. So I apparated to Peter's house at around 9:00. I found Peters house abandoned. So I looked around. I felt concerned, so I cast the standard detection charms for investigating a crime scene. I discovered a portkey on the table. I cast the spell to determine where it lead. It led to where i knew Malfoy manor to be. I was terrified my friend had been captured, so I looked around the house for clues where my friend could have been. I hoped he had hid in a panic room. But then I remembered that the house was in perfect order. Not what I would expect for the scene of a kidnapping.

"I found a hidden room, inside the closet a rune sequence that could store various object for long periods of time. releasing the seal, full death eater garb was released. Now, i knew something was very wrong, i resealed the garb and left the house. I tracked Peter to a nearby cafe. When he saw me I noticed fear flicker in his eyes. I approached normally and greeted him. He flinched in fear. I led him back to his place and tried to stun him. But Peter switched into his animagus form and escaped."

"Peter Pettigrew is not a registered animagus. When did he become an animagus?"

"Four months after myself and James. I'm not sure of the exact day. I only remember the time because of what we did in our forms."

"Why did you become an animagus? What did you do?"

"To spend the full moon with our friend Remus Lupin who is a werewolf. We spent the full moons with him in our forms. We were going to register, but our forms allowed us to gain valuable information during missions that would have otherwise been unavailable. We didn't want to risk our forms becoming known by the Death Eaters and their leader. Once the war picked up in earnest we chose not to reveal our ability."

"You and Potter have 30 days to register." Crouch said giving James a quick look.

"This concludes the questioning of Sirius Orion Black." Crouch undid the ropes and had Sirius fed the antidote. "I am glad to see that you are innocent of what I accused you of Mr. Black. I will expect you to be on duty tomorrow. Six o'clock sharp."

"Yes Sir." "Potter, you have the next week off to get things in order."

"Thank you Sir. Sir, when you return to the Ministry, could you have Child Welfare send someone here?"

Crouch nodded, "Potter, I need yours and Mrs. Potter's memories of what happened last night."

"Alright." James gave Barty his and Lily's memories of that night. Everyone but Sirius left the Potters alone for a while.

A few minutes later Minerva entered the room, "James, Lily, if you will follow me, I will take you to a room the five of you can use till you have a new place to stay."

"Thank you, Minerva. Would you like to carry Harry to the suite? Lily doesn't look like she will be putting Percy down any time soon. And I want some time with Jean." Minerva smiled and took Harry from the crib.

"Well hello there. You aren't going to cause as much damage to the school as your father are you?" "Hey!" James said in the background to Lily and Sirius's amusement. "Yes, you aren't going to cause me as many headaches are you?" Harry giggled as she lightly threw him into the air. He never left her hands but he started laughing uproariously.

He yelled, "Fy. Fy. Fy. Da, Fy. Da, Fy." screaming and laughing the entire time.

"No Harry, no Fly." James answered, Jean and Percy were looking at Harry, Percy looked like he wanted to know what was going on and Jean was perfecting her annoyed/amused sister look (Patent Pending) for later years.

((((o))))

"James, Lily. Come quick." Minerva called.

"Minerva, what is it?" Lily asked opening the door.

"Sirius has been arrested. Someone leaked the story of last night to the media. Your testimony has been thrown out as contaminated because of a compulsion charm. The Papers are saying thatSirius is a Black, therefor he is obviously a death eater. Someone has even said that Sirius is You-Know, oh blast it all, Voldemort's right hand man. Barty Crouch has been thrown out of his office by Minister Bangalore."

"How can they do this?"

"Supposedly they are taking action to protect the Boy-Who-Lived."

"The what?" Lily asked.

"The Boy-who-lived. Someone leaked that Harry was attacked by Voldemort and his body was destroyed. Rita Skeeter coined the phrase. People think that Harry was the one to destroy Voldemort."

"That's ridiculous, It was the ritual that I wrote and Sally powered with her own life force that destroyed him."

"And that's the problem there." Albus said entering the room, "No one in the Ministry wants to admit that a Muggle and a Muggleborn destroyed The Most Powerful Dark Wizard since Morgana."

"So blood status."

"Exactly, even Harry, who's a halfblood, is barely palatable, but it's better to admit a baby did the impossible than a muggle and muggle born."

"So why is Sirius under arrest?"

"Because he is a Black. They think that he was the secret keeper and he used dark magic to fool the veritaserum. So they are arresting him to protect Britain's national hero, young Harry Potter."

"This is Bull Shit." James yelled standing up and throwing a glass against a wall where it shattered on impact.

"I agree, I am trying everything I can. But I am being pushed away from this case. The Minister is determined to cash in, so to speak, on Harry's newfound fame. She wants to be seen to be taking steps to protect him, since you two are so obviously unable to thanks to your poor choice in friends." He said sarcastically.

"They aren't going to try and take Harry from us, are they?"

"If they try that they will experience my full power. I will not allow that to happen. I will get Sirius out of Azkaban. But storming the Ministry will only cause more harm than good. But they will not take any of your children from you. Also, this was on my desk this morning. It's an adoption form for Percy. You just need to sign this," Albus produced a file, "and Percy will be your adopted son. You can thank his aunt for this."

"His aunt?" Lily asked.

"His paternal aunt, Queen Hera." Lily looked at the form and gasped in shock when she saw the name signed.

((((o))))

"Honored Members of the International Confederation of Wizards. I am here to beg your aid in a Mockery of Justice that has taken place in my home nation." James began. "A month ago, Minister Bangalore threw an innocent man into Azkaban prison after a mockery of a trial. This man, my brother in all but blood, was denied all chances to defend himself by oath or potion. The evidence showing his innocence was deemed suspect and he was sent to prison."

"Mr Potter," Sun Won, The Deputy Mugwump began, "We have reviewed this case. We agree that this is a travesty, but we require your memories of the casting of the Fidelius, the changing of the secret keeper, and your attempts to free Mr Black."

"Of course, Honored One."

"We have reviewed your memories. However, as the Minister has said, they can be faked." Sun Won said, "However, because all memory modification charms have the subconscious fill in the blanks. We require the memories of that night from your wife and from Sirius Black. We will order the British Government to hand over Sirius Black so that we can examine his memories."

"I have never heard of this?"

"It is based on muggle psychiatry."

(A/N; This is real. People don't remember everything of every moment. Most of your memories are reconstructed when you remember them. Your mind can add in and remove different things. Basically, watch the movie inception. You will get the idea.)

"Members of the International Confederation of Wizards, we have reviewed the memories of James and Lily Potter, as well as the memories of Sirius Black. We of the ICW find Sirius Black innocent of all he has been accused of."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

AN; Hello Everyone, here is chapter 2. Its going to be a while until I post more chapters so i help you enjoy this. I am adding several new primary characters to the story now and three new fandoms. If you can guess the references to the who they are you get virtual cookies.

Current Universes; Stargate, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, and Marvel X-Men

 **Solan**

((((July 1982))))

"Hello, my name is Solan. And this is the story of a Lantean teen that ended up stuck on a primitive world that used to be his races former home. And once again became our home. And now I'm stuck on it. Ten Thousand years after they once again left. Damn, I'm starting to sound like a human. This sucks… I'm doing it again. Do you have any idea how bad this reads in Lantean? Ok I need to write in Lantean more often. My handwriting is terrible. Probably because I haven't used handwriting or paper since I was five.

"Anyway, this is my way of remembering who and what I am. I am Solan of the Lantean People. I am from the 12th family of the Southern Pier of Atlantis. I am, and always will be, a Lantean.

"But I am also Solan Carter. The adopted son of Jacob and Debra Carter and the older brother of Sam and Mark Carter. It's weird. My Lantean father, Malak, is a Sociologist who studied the Humans of Pegasus. He studied the behavior of races around this level of development before the Wraith. He tried to tell be about them and I never listened. Now I wish I did. He was badly wounded during the final battle of Doranda. Thankfully however, he ascended before he was killed. I hope he is watching me from the higher plane. And I hope he likes my adopted family. Cause I really like them.

"Damn. Great I'm still doing it while trying to complain about it. I'm letting my human influenced personality mess with my Lantean heritage. I keep getting lost in the joy of writing in Lantean again."

"Ok back on topic. This is to make sure that I remember what I am. This is mostly to keep me in touch with me heritage. Perfect memory aside. I want something tangible to see and touch that shows me what I am.

"So what have I been doing?"

"I'm one of those people that just can't sit still for very long. I have to be on the move. Sort of like Janus when he had a new idea. Probably why he and I are best friends. Anyway, after I learned English I started reading the history of Earth and its many, many, many nations, religions, and cultures. I was both horrified and amazed. These humans had to be one of the bloodiest that I have ever seen. I'm amazed that they are still around.

"But more importantly there were signs that my people had gone through with the rumors of evacuating to Terra if the war could not be won. The Latin language is clear indication of this. How I ended up on the planet that my people evacuated to is a good question. One I am just thankful that happened.

"It's also obvious that my people had a hand, directing the ancient Romans and Greeks. However, there are also signs that another race did as well. The nice thing is that this means that while the Evacuation of Atlantis occurred more than 10,000 years ago my people were still around 4,000 years ago. Not beyond our natural abilities, but still a long life. Not the longest I have heard of but still a decent amount of time.

"Once I realized that my people had been here I tried to see if there was any way to contact my people or any of our allies. But the parts to build a subspace transmitter don't exist on this planet. And probably won't for centuries. Worse, I didn't know where any of the portals to Middle Earth were now. Or even if they were still around.

I am very glad that I love history though. I know that my people left an outpost on this planet. Near what would now be the planet's southern pole. Now all those lessons on how to manually calculate stellar drift coordinates are coming in handy. I could locate where the outpost probably is.

Now how to get there. But I did have a plan I finished the American high school system in two years. I'm considered a genius and prodigy by their school system. I should hope so. You hear that Janus. I'm considered a prodigy somewhere. So, take that. Damn another American slang. I have to stop that.

I'm due to start college soon. On full scholarship to, i almost feel guilty. I must keep reminding myself of the rules to follow when stuck on a planet within Type Zero. Which is to find a way to signal for extraction. The second rule, don't get attached. Too late for that.

However, i have been finding signs of rapid human development of the human genome. I don't yet have the technology to truly study what is happening.

((((o))))

Damn, humans are violent. What are they thinking. I know that humans are developing enhanced abilities. I was going through the old records of the cold war and such when I discovered the Cuba Incident. I decided that this was a good way to introduce my true self to my family.

"Ok, you guys aren't going to believe me at first but I can offer proof, kind of."

"Proof of what?"

"What I am." Solan held up his hand, palm up, and a ball of fire appeared in his hand. He caused the ball to split in half, then again. regrew them in size and caused them to float around. Than he held up his other hand and a ball of lightning appeared.

" _I'm not a mutant, as they are so derisively called, I am something else."_ The four heard in their minds. " _Yes, I am telepathic. No, I don't read your minds."_

"What are you?" Sam asked. The rest of his family; Jacob, Debra, and Mark were staring at him.

"I'm the same as I have always been. You're just finding out a bit more. But, I am an Lantean."

"Lantean?" Sam asked.

"Atlantis," They all slightly jumped but looked skeptical. "well the first Atlantis."

"First Atlantis?" Debra asked trying to understand.

"I know of two. But that's not what we are talking about." Solan told his story and how he came to be here. He showed them his pistol and a few other devices he had. "I did use my abilities to keep people from seeing my pistol and hand computer. But i didn't see much other choice." Solan said to Debra, "I'm sorry but." She realized that he was talking about when they first met. She remembered seeing them but she didn't register what they were.

"I understand. So, where is the stargate now?"

"I'm not sure. Dad, I do need your help, but I can't tell the governments about my people's technology. Imagine what would happen. Earth can't duplicate my technology; it doesn't have the resources. But that pad right there" He pointed to the computer on the coffee table, "has more processing power than every other computer on the planet combined. So, the USA takes it and tries to understand it. Than Russian spies find out and they try to steal it. They fail and then a war erupts. Than imagine what happens if they find out about me. Or my gun."

"My lips are sealed." Jacob said understanding what he meant. Jacob knew what Solan said was true. That would happen.

"So, where is this outpost you mentioned? Can we see it?" Sam asked bouncing in her seat.

"It's in Antarctica. I think I know where it is. But I didn't put it on paper. I did all the calculations in my head."

"So school was really just?" Jacob asked.

"It was harder than you think, I did have to learn the incorrect theories that Earth has now. I had to hold back from correcting the teachers all the time."

"So, Antarctica." Debra said, "How are we going to get you there?"

Potter Family

((((Mid 1983))))

"James, how is everything at home?" Crouch asked his friend. After Bangalore was thrown out of office for sending Sirius to Azkaban after a farce trial Crouch Sr was elected into office. He almost resigned when his son was discovered to be a Death Eater but James used his influence as Harry's father to keep Crouch in office.

"Its good Minister, Percy is settling in ok. He's 8 months old now. He's getting along good with Harry and Jean. But Lily is getting stir crazy. She hasn't been able to safely leave home since the attack 6 months ago. It's that damn Boy-Who-Lived idea, I'm just glad that idiot Lockhart is behind bars. I can't believe he wrote those books."

"Yes, sending him to Azkaban was very satisfying. Do you think Lily would like to visit my home and spend time with Alexis?"

"I think that would be wonderful for her." James answered gratefully. Changing the topic he asked, "How are things going as minister?"

"It was rough at first, my son's actions cost me dearly. I owe you my position James."

"Minister, please, I love credit and praise. But I only told the truth."

" _We cannot afford to put the sins of the son on the father. Nor the sins of the sister, mother, father, or son onto others. If we do that we will push the innocent into becoming the guilty."_ Barty quoted James from memory. James had said that while in Diagon, a reported was asking James about himself running for Minister. However, James had turned down the position and recommended Barty himself as minister.

"I also hope that Lily can help Alexis as well. She is taking our son's betrayal very hard."

"I'm not surprised. I can only base what you are feeling of Peter's betrayal. It's hard, I can only imagine what a son's betrayal would be like."

"How bad are things getting when you try to leave home?"

"We can't even take Harry into the magical world. Diagon is completely closed to us. We all have to go under heavy glamor."

((((o))))

"James," Lily cried in alarm, "are you ok?" James was haggard looking.

James's eyes were dull as he looked up at her. "We have to move." He said quietly. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed a glass, he started randomly opening cupboard Lily watching him with a sense of alarm as he walked about listlessly. He was speaking quietly, "I was trying to get from Gringotts to the cauldron to apparate home. Before I could even leave the bank I was swarmed by people wanting to talk to me." Finally he found the bottle of Firewhiskey. He poured himself a glass and was about to take a drink when he scowled and threw it into the fire. The flames flared blue for a moment as the alcohol ignited. James fell into a chair and Lily walked over behind him and rubbed his shoulders. "I only managed to get away because I was still in gringotts and guards broke apart the vultures. The Goblins allowed me to leave before the horde. But I was warned that if this happened again I would not be allowed to enter the bank."

Lily hugged him gently as James took several deep breaths to calm down. Lily continued to rub his shoulders and back as James slowly let himself relax. "We can't stay here Lily." Lily took a closer look at James, she had seen it for a while, but his hair had a few flecks of gray in it. The stress of this life currently was taking its toll on him. He was drinking a bit, not enough to get drunk but it was taking its toll.

"I know." She replied, "Something else happened today." James looked at her, a sense of dread forming in his stomach. "I just got a letter from Petunia. She is demanding that Percy be handed over to her custody. She doesn't want our normal nephew to be raised by freaks."

The dread that James and feeling evaporated. James loved his wife, but she was very naive when it came to legal matters. James smiled lightly, "We can deal with that easily Lily. We can bring Percy to Petunia and let Perc play with some water. Petunia may not believe us, but it won't matter. Sally wrote a will, Percy was left to our care if she died. Petunia can rant and rave all she wants. Nothing will come of it. You know that when I married you, I made sure I had an identity in the non-magical world. And my identity has a wonderful job, a clean record, and a stable financial record. There is nothing Petunia can say or do, that can take Percy away from us. In fact, Petunia has damaged her own case by waiting 8 months before she even tried to contact us to see him."

"You're sure?"

"Positive. In fact, tomorrow we will go to a lawyer who knows about magic and get this dealt with."

"So we can't move until this is dealt with?"

"No. But this won't take very long. However don't tell anyone that we are going to be moving. I wouldn't put it past the ministry to try to slow down or stop the judge."

"Ok."

((((1984))))

"So, what can I do for you?" Charles Xavier asked them. Charles was living in his rundown mansion drinking a glass of whisky. James and Lily weren't impressed with him, but Albus did warn them that Charles was very depressed.

"Our daughter." Lily began, "She is a mutant, telepathic and telekinetic, her abilities activated when she was fifteen months old. When my sister died right in front of her."

Charles gained a look of sympathy and nodded, James and Lily saw some life re-enter his eyes, "I'm very sorry. I will do what I can. May I see her?"

James nodded and handed Jean to Charles. He set her on his lap and looked at the power of her mind. He fell back in astonishment; she was the most powerful child he had ever met. Her potential was limitless.

"I am amazed. Your daughter's power is incredible. She will be amazing. Not that she isn't now." He added quickly, "You both are welcome to say here as long as you want."

"Thank you." James said.

"Would you mind telling me how you heard of me?"

"Albus Dumbledore."

"Ahh yes, Albus. So, the two of you are magicals?" Charles said with a small laugh. They nodded and he asked, "But why have you moved to the United States?"

"Well, it's complicated." Lily began, "Are you aware of our son's fame in the magical world?"

Charles nodded and said by way of explanation, "Albus. He and I are old friends. He and I met during the Cuban Missile crisis. We have stayed in contact. Partly as friends, but also as part of his role in the ICW."

Lily nodded and continued, "Well, things got bad in Britain. The magical public began to believe that they had a right to know every detail of our lives. Some reporters even tried to sneak into our house and go through our belongings. James and I couldn't even go shopping without being swarmed by people wanting to know everything about our lives. A few people even tried to have the high court remove Jean and Percy from our home so that we _could give our son the attention he needs._ " Lily quoted sarcastically, her voice dripping with anger at the memory.

"We didn't want to leave, but that isn't a good environment for children."

"Of course not. What happened next?"

"My sister Petunia tried to take Percy from us. I am one of three sisters, Sally is the youngest, I am the middle child, and Petunia is the oldest. You know what happened so I won't rehash it. But Petunia sent me a letter, she was threatening to take Percy away from James and I. I confronted her and told her what Percy is."

"What is Percy?"

"Percy is a Demigod."

Charles nodded understanding. "An Olympian parent I take it?"

"How do you?" James didn't get a chance to finish as Charles explained.

"How do I know? I am a telepath; I can feel The Mist. I have known about the Olympians since I was 15."

"What don't you know of?" James asked, throwing up his hands.

"Everything I don't know." Charles replied jokingly, to Lily's amusement and James' frustration.

"Anyway, Petunia freaked out and started screaming about Percy being a demon and needed to be killed. I snapped at her and demanded to know where God demanded that those who were born different were to be killed. I knew the answer he didn't. And the passage of not suffering a witch to live, well that's referring to those who summon demons for power. Which I don't do. Dad taught my sisters and me all about God while we were growing up.

"After I finished dealing with Petunia I went home. I wasn't up to doing anything after dealing with my sister. But, I didn't get the chance. On my way, home a single magical saw me. Within 15 minutes I was swarmed by magicals. They were shouting and screaming for my attention. I started to panic and I apparated home instinctively. Unfortunately, some people were grabbing me so they were pulled along with them. They were splinched. Meaning some parts were left behind. A few arms, a leg, some hair or a finger. Everything was fixed, but that changed things. A reporter started bad mouthing us in the papers. Calling us reckless and a danger to our children.

"She also accused us collusion in the dark arts, claiming that was the reason we had refused all interviews and were isolating ourselves."

"Well than," Charles said, "Little Lady, would you like to go back over to your mommy and daddy?"

Jean was wide awake and looked up at Xavier. "You feel weird." She said.

Xavier's eyes rose in confusion. James and Lily looked horrified at Jean's lack of tact, Charles raised his hand signaling for them to stop and asked, "What do you mean?"

"Mommy and Daddy's mind looks different than yours. You have light that protects your mind. It's weird."

"And your mommy and daddy don't have a light?"

"Nope, they have a big wall. It's supposed to keep people from going into their minds. But it can't stop me." She said proudly. James and Lily looked at Jean in astonishment and checked on their occlumency. They couldn't find any signs of a breach.

"Young lady, it is very rude to simply enter people's minds. Especially your parents minds."

"Then, why can I do it?"

"May I call you Jean?"

"I don't know, can you?"

Charles suppressed a laugh, "I am asking your permission to use your first name, rather than just calling you Miss Potter."

"Why?"

"It's a sign of respect."

"Why?"

"Right now is not the time to teach you the full history of social etiquette Jean. We would be here all day and night."

"Ok, but why can't I look at people's minds?"

"Because it's rude. It's not nice, a person's mind is there place of safety and privacy. Don't you have thoughts you want to keep hidden in you minds that you don't want anyone to know?"

"But Harry knows."

" _Really,"_ Charles sent telepathically, Jeans eyes went wide as she heard him in her mind.

" _How?"_

" _You aren't the only one with gifts like yours."_ James and Lily were glad that Charles was broadcasting the conversation to them.

" _You can read minds to?"_

" _Yes, I can. Do you want me to teach you?"_

" _Yes Please."_

Within a week the Potters had moved into the school. James and Lily were both hired by Xavier, despite not being mutants, James and Lily had the knowledge to help students learn to control their abilities. And magic was very good at repairing the damage done to the practice rooms for the students with more violent powers.

It was a month after moving into the mansion that Lily got an extremely cruel letter from Petunia. Petunia was gloating and obviously happy about what she had found.

When Petunia was a child, her parents Violet and Clark had separated for a short time. While separated, Violet had met a man and Lily was the result of that short-lived affair. Petunia ended the letter by remarking that Clark only cared for Lily to avoid a scandal.

Lily was very broken up over Petunia taking pleasure of her pain at discovering this. It was clear from the tone of the letter that Petunia liked being able to lord this over Lily.

When Charles saw the letter, he was shocked to learn that he knew the name of Lily's father. Erik Lehnsherr.

Xavier held back giving all the details of Erik, instead he told Lily that he knew who Erik was, but that he had lost contact with Erik.

Lily did want to know about Erik, so Charles used Cerebro to locate Raven.

" _Raven."_

A few moments later he felt Ravens response, " _Charles, what do you want?"_

" _I need to speak to Erik."_

" _Why don't you just call him yourself?"_

" _Erik and I haven't spoken in years. You are my only link to him."_

" _What is this about?"_

" _His daughter."_ Xavier then closed the connection and Raven went on her way.

A week later Erik arrived at the mansion with a young girl. "What do you want Charles?"

"Who is this Erik?"

"My daughter, what did you want to talk about involving her?"

"Erik, i didn't know about this girl. Who I wanted to discuss is her." Lily made herself known and Erik was frozen for a moment.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Lily. My mother is Violet Evans."

After a blood test, Erik was assured that Lily was his daughter. He had no idea what to do with an adult daughter and her two children. However, he knew what to do with Wanda.

A short time later, Magneto left, leaving Wanda behind. Lily was beyond furious. Her magic was arcing out ripping apart the room she was in. After she could control her magic, she set up a place for Wanda to sleep in Jeans room. Jean didn't mind, in fact, she loved sharing her room with her new _sister,_ who was, actually, her aunt. Not that she knew that.

(The Next Day)

"Charles, I need to talk to Magneto." Lily said.

"Lily, I know you are very angry. I am as well. But letting anger rule your actions is not the way."

"I am not letting my anger to control me. But I need to speak to Magneto."

Charles nodded, "All right."

((((o))))

Lily took a deep breath; this was one of the strangest feelings she had ever had. She was _standing_ inside another body, the body of Raven Darkholme. After adjusting to the body, she tapped into Ravens mutation and assumed her own form.

Lily looked up and saw Magneto. Thankfully he didn't have his helmet on. "Hello, Father." she said mockingly, followed by a resounding _**SLAP**_ as she brought her hand across his face. "How dare you abandon Wanda like that. HOW DARE YOU. _**SLAP**_. I will never consider you my parent, it takes more than blood to be a parent. You may be my and Wanda's father, but that is it. My Dad is the ordinary man who raised me, who never treated me differently than his biological children. He isn't a mutant or a wizard. He is superior to you in every way. James and I are going to be raising Wanda. James will be Wanda's father. As soon as I leave here I am going to be petitioning the American Magical Council for custody of Wanda. The reason you couldn't teach her to control her powers is because she is a witch. I never want to see you again, never contact me, never contact my children." Lily had Xavier break the connection to Raven and she was back in the Cerebro chamber.

"Feel better now?" Charles asked. He was concerned but he also felt a sense of dark amusement at Lily giving Eric a what for.

"Much." Lily said, she was still shaking as tears started to form.

"Lily, there is very little point in hating him. Erik is highly driven. He will do whatever he deems necessary to ensure the survival of mutants. Unfortunately, that means abandoning his children. It is somewhat amusing that Erik has had three children and their mothers are all normal humans." Lily smiled lightly.

"I need to go talk to James, would Ororo and Hank mind watching Harry, Jean and Percy?"

"I will ask." a moment later he said, "They don't have a problem watching them."

Solan Carter

((((1995))))

Finally, im here. I'm in Antarctica. The former home of Atlantis. It took a while, I'm Twenty One now, but I managed to get here. After I finished college, took me a year by the way and i graduated with a 4.0 GPA, I was given a full scholarship to a university of my choice. I was guaranteed a place at any. Which is how I turned up here.

This expedition was meant to collect ice core samples. I managed to get the team to drill just a few miles from the location of the outpost. After using a sonar rig i modified, i confirmed the location of the outpost. I was a few miles off but I was able to locate the outpost.

I was able to get to the outpost three years later. I bought a private plane, the airfoil and thrust air vehicles, and flew back to the outpost. While at the university I built a Laser powerful enough to drill down to the outpost through the ice. I had to sacrifice my pistol for a power source, but it was a worthy sacrifice.

"Done, now to get down their. Winch, Winch, winch their it is. Ok now, tie myself in." The plane was sitting near the hole and after tying myself in Dad began to lower me down.

"Ok, here we go. Remember what i taught you."

"Yes Dad."

"Ok, im at the bottom. Come on down." I said into the radio. I started walking into the outpost, behind me Sam arrived a moment later along with Mark, Mom and Dad coming down last.

"Solan, what is this." She was looking at the intact architecture.

"Alteran engineering at its finest."

"Alteran, that's the name of your race, before they became Lanteans."

"Right. And that is the centerpiece of our technology. Not the most famous or iconic, but to us, the most important." I pointed at the control chair.

I stepped forward and sat down. I immediately realized that the potentia was dead, but thankfully the emergency naquadah reactors were still functional. "What's wrong?" Sam asked.

"Main power is dead. I'm activating the secondary power plant." I walked over to the nearby wall and opened the manual control console hidden behind what looked like a blank wall. I tried to activate them and realized that they were so dead they couldn't even start on their own. I muttered and reached down and opened a compartment lined with crystals and pulled out a crystal and moved a few around. I closed the compartment and went over to the chair.

Sitting down I drew on my powers and and sent a steady stream of energy into the chair. Once enough power was stored in a buffer If shot into the backup reactor. The reconfigured crystals allowed to happen without endangering the sensitive primary crystals. When the reactor came online the outpost was restored to partial operating capacity.

The chair immediately leaned back and came online.

"Wow." My family said stepping back at the chair and platform glowed. "Amazing," I said a few moments later. "I'm running a scan of the planet looking for any other Lanteans. I found one. She is buried in the ice a few miles from here. My Word, she is an Alteran. She's been buried for over Five Million years. But she's still alive. Ok, good I'm not alone. Well sort of, she is Five Million years old. At least I know how to cure her with the Stasis Chamber." I gave a huge sigh of relief. Unknown to Solan, locks in the software kept some things from being located by the outpost.

"All right, I need to get her out of their but I can't yet. Now." I stopped talking and focused on controlling the outpost systems. 'R _un scan for Alteran Technology_."

"WOW. Ok I know were two stargates are, holy crap a potentia." 'Damn, more culture references, I have to stop that.'

"What's a potentia?" Sam asked.

"The main power source for this outpost. Ok, what else, A hyperspace capable ship based on Alteran tech, both dialing devices, and what in the world. How did that get there? A computer core with a site to site transporter. Well might as well use it. " _Access computer core." [Link established] "Take control of the transporter systems" [Control granted] "Lock transporters onto the potentia. Relocate it to my position." [working]_

I am so glad that I found the outpost first. The chair systems can take control of almost all Lantean Technology remotely. The transporters locked on and beamed the potentia to the outpost just in front of me. I turned off the chair and installed the potentia then returned to the chair. " _System Status." [Potentia at 3% entropy. Weapons at 100%. Shields at 100%] "Reconnect to remote computer core. Save link as 'Transporter'. Lock transporters on Primary Stargate and dialing device. Relocate it to Cargo Bay 1." [Transport complete.] "Lock Transporter on the Alteran frozen in the ice. Beam her to the Stasis chamber. Activate the Stasis Chamber and raise forcefield around the chamber."_ A force field snapped up around the stasis chamber and the chamber activated and the Alteran was beamed into the chamber. " _Begin Medical Scan of subject." [Scan complete. Plague infection is at 89% status.]_ "At least I know how to cure her." I then sent my knowledge of how to cure the plague into the outposts computers.

Off to the side of the room the Carters watched in shock as a depression in the wall was surrounded by a forcefield and a woman was beamed into the stasis chamber. "Stasis chamber." I told them, "I'm programing the system with the cure to the plague. After the abandonment of Avalon my people continued to research the cure. After another 1,000 years of work the cure was developed. The cure was taught to every Lantean Child in school.

[Cure application in progress.] The computer told me.

" _Continue scanning for Alterran technology. Start around the former location of the potentia."_

[Alteran Gate Ship located. Alteran derived hyper capable ship. Refined naquadah sources, scans reveal Plasma Based Weapons.]

" _Beam those items to Cargo bay 1." [Transport Complete] "Empty the transport buffer into cargo bay 1." [Complete.]_

I had enough for now so I decided to check on what I had in the Hangar bay. "Want to go see a spaceship?" I asked. Sam jumped up and the rest followed me to the cargo bay.

"Janus." I said a few minutes later after examining the added device on the gateship.

"What?" Mom asked.

"This ship is a time vessel. It was built by my best friend. His name is Janus. Unlike me, Janus is a true prodigy. What I am to you, Janus is to my people. He built this device, probably looking for me. I guess that means I never get back."

"How do you know it was built by Janus?"

"Because of this." I pointed to a marking on the Time device. "I designed that mark for Janus. Sort of like the 'Made in' mark on products. This means Made by Janus."

I sat in the pilot's seat and felt that the energy core was depleted but slowly recharging thanks to the ZPM. I could feel that the power ship was in ok shape but had taken some damage. But it was repairable.

I than moved over to the other hyper capable ships.

"Barbaric." I said after just a cursory glance. I was examining the hyper capable ship and after just 10 minutes I was deeply insulted.

"What?"

"This ship, it's like someone looked at an Alteran hyperdrive and just copied it without actually trying. They didn't even try to do the work properly. From the era this ship was copied from, I would say about 12 million years ago, ships of that era could reach 70/Ly per hr. Well, civilian ships, which this vessel was copied from. This ship would be lucky to reach half a lightyear in an hour. Like I said, barbaric. Not even the most desperate human would build a drive like this if they were copying an Alteran drive."

After the I checked the ships i moved on to what was in the Pattern Buffer. Lots of gold and jewels, I think i found Mom and Sam's birthday and Christmas gifts. I had a good laugh about the book, it was a decent telling of my people's history from a fictional standpoint. But what I found truly interesting was the long-range communication pedestal and data terminal. Both were valuable and quite useful. What was truly incredible was that the terminal existed in two phase states and could shift its use into a different molecular frequency.

"Solan?" mom asked questioningly looking at the gold and jewelry.

"Huh?" I was too busy with the long-range terminal and the data terminal. I looked up and saw them looking at the gold. "Sure, take what you want. Just remember that you must answer where you got it." Sam and Mom both smiled and picked out some rings and such.

The weapons were a bit of a disappointment. They were large, crude, inaccurate, and slow. After taking them apart I was somewhat impressed. The Liquid Naquadah was a boon. So they were good for parts to build a better gun. Not that I needed it now. Since i was in the outpost i could repair my pistol and recharge its power cell.

I let Dad take one to a makeshift firing range and tried them out. He liked it at first, but quickly realized what I had. They were terrible weapons.

After finishing my inventory, I returned to the Chair and started a deep level scan of the planet. There was a large collection of Naquadah near Seattle, two deposits in South America, and a small sample in the Atlantic ocean. Once the scan was running I got up and grabbed a neural interface relay and told my family I would be right back.

Than I beamed myself to the cave with the Computer core. After I located the core I used telekinesis to move the core, which contained the entire transporter system, to the Ring Platform. " _Connect to the ring platform directly in front of me and activate."_ I sent to the outpost. Sensing my will the outpost overrode the safeties activated the rings and transported the core to the outpost. " _Return me to the outpost."_ Seconds later I was back in the outpost thanks to the Core. Than I beamed the ring platform to the outpost.

"So what now?"

"Now, im going to find out what is going on with the mutants." I sat in the chair and broke into the satellite communications and the several private databases. After a short time, I sat up, "Wow. I had no idea that mutant abilities were so varied."

"What did you do?" Dad asked.

"I broke into pretty much every computer database on the planet and learned all I could about Mutants. I have some thinking to do. I have access to my people's legacy now. But I also have more laws to follow and I'm far more restricted in what, legally, I can do. The Lantean have very specific laws regarding dealing with races with varying levels of development. However, because of something that my people did even before my time, i am a bit freer than normal. I have a bit more to do, feel free to look around, I need to check some things."

I leaned back and activated the dimensional sensors. The space around Earth was twisted from so many pocket spaces and dimensional gateways it was a miracle that the weight of it had not destroyed space around Earth. Of course, Lady Gaia wouldn't let that happen in the first place, but it was still amazing to look at the mess that was the various dimensional planes around Earth.

I then looked at the progress of the deep scan of the planet. There was quite a bit of technology scattered around the planet. Most of the technology was based on my own people's technology. However, there were several instances of other races.

There were a few examples of Skrull technology and a few Shiar pieces. I beamed those to the vault in the outpost to be examined later.

What interested me was the technology based on a material with an atomic weight of zero. A quick scan of the computer system connected to the material revealed some interesting things. I downloaded the database on her personal computer device. My mind scanned through all the data and it revealing some interesting things. I decided to hold off entering her mind and accessed some of the data I downloaded about mutants.

The most interesting example to me was the work down by Charles Xavier and Hank McCoy. Xavier had opened a school for mutants in New York and he had an extensive library of information. Charles also had files on the _magical_ world which correlated with what I learned from the SHIELD and UNIT databases.

I stopped for a while and I showed my family where they could sleep in the outpost. There were several rooms and living areas that were locked down without a full activation of the chair and intentionally unlocking those areas. I was glad that the outpost was fully space capable and that life support could keep us warm down here.

While they were sleeping I was still in the chair reviewing the data I recovered and going through the file locks and access restrictions to gain access to the hyperlink to Atlantis. I was slow going but I was going to do it.

I did find a few other interesting things including some artifacts from a race that had been thriving in my time. According to the computer data I was able to access i learned that they had died out. But i also found a living example over the race. This would be fun.


End file.
